Storming the Nemesis/Saving Agent Fowler
This is how storming the Nemesis and saving Agent Fowler goes in episode 4 of Ryan F-Freeman's Adventures of Transformers: Prime. Ryan F-Freeman: What did this key made me? Ratchet: him getting up Don't move. Until I can figure what you are, you stay layed down. Crash Bandicoot: Ryan. You ok? What happened? Ratchet: Sari's key turned him into something but we don't know what it is. So that's why I'm trying to figure it out. Matau T. Monkey: Master Ryan? Where do you get that helmet? Ryan F-Freeman: I got it when I transformed, Matau. arrives Crash Bandicoot: Optimus. Thank goodnes you're here. Optimus Prime: It is as I thought. OpThomas has lost all memory of the war. Cody Fairbrother: So. Everyone will think OpThomas is dead. Optimus Prime: Yes. But now we are aware that he still lives, we can help him regain those memories by training him to become the Prime he once was. But no one is to mention a word about his past. Crash Bandicoot: Ok. What does the rest of Ryan look like? Mordecai: Him. Only half of him. Rigby: How did Ryan get this armor? Griffin looks at Ryan. Suddenly, Thomas' face pops up on the screens Ryan F-Freeman: Thomas. I hope he's ok. in the desert James: Thomas, what makes you think we need to protect Fowler at all costs when he's completely fine on his own and unaware that we're following him? Thomas: We can't let any harm come to him. He's only concerned for his kind's sake. suddenly hear a noise Percy: What's that noise? Thomas: I think I know. Look! James: Odette? Thomas: No. Laserbeak! flies overhead and chases after Fowler James: He's after Fowler. Thomas: I hope Ryan is ok. But this is exactly why I said we need to protect him. Let's go! follow Thomas. Back at the Autobot base Optimus Prime: OpThomas is a long thought dead Train-Prime. But legend had it that Primus had sent him somewhere safe. Ryan F-Freeman: You're right, Prime. Ratchet Ratchet? Any luck finding out who or what I became? Ratchet: Not yet, Ryan. Meg Griffin: Ryan? How did you get this upgrade? places his hand on Meg's cheek Ryan F-Freeman: Sari used her key on me and herself. Crash Bandicoot: Your son Brain is part Croc and part robot. gasps and Sari gets a look Ryan F-Freeman: Sari. You got upgrades like me? Sari Sumdac: Yep. around Where's Thomas? Cody Fairbrother: Ryan. I have to tell you that I don't know where you and your sister came from. Ryan F-Freeman: What? Crash Bandicoot: I think your brother can tell you the story. Cody Fairbrother: Let me tell you, Ryan. It all started when I was with Sari. in the desert, Thomas, Percy and James are still chasing Laserbeak Thomas: We have to warn Fowler that he's in danger! Percy: Ok. I'll go see what Ryan is doing. Thomas: No time for that now. appear on his back Percy: Thomas! You've got wings! Thomas: What?! them then the jets fire up Uh-oh! James: Maybe you should go back to the base, Percy. Percy: James, look, Fowler's in danger. And like Thomas said, we don't have time for that now. nods. Back at the base Ryan F-Freeman: You think I can recover after this upgrade? Sari Sumdac: We hope so. Crash Bandicoot: I think I got something on my sister's laptop. What Sari's dad and Cody got in that lab was a protoform. Ryan F-Freeman and Sari Sumdac: What's a protoform? Ratchet: A kind of Transformer building starter. Coco Bandicoot: So. When Cody and Issac Sumdac touch the protoform, it scanned both their DNAs and then, Ryan and Sari are the results. nods Ryan F-Freeman: So... I'm part Cybertronian? nods Ratchet: That makes you... a techno-organic. Ryan F-Freeman: Awesome! We're like buddies. Optimus Prime: a little I know. in the desert, Thomas is thrusted into the air Thomas: Whoa! Percy: I think that Thomas can fly now. manages to handle it and a air chase takes place then Laserbeak fires a shot which hits Fowler's chopper's back rotor, sending to plummiting to the ground Thomas: Bail, Fowler, bail! ignores Thomas and reaches for the emergency signal but before he can, Laserbeak extends two metal claws and whisks Fowler away. Thomas doesn't see this happening and watches the copter fall out of the sky Thomas: Fowler! No!!! chopper hits the ground and blows up James: I think he's alive. Thomas: We'd better check to be sure. Come on. nods and he and Percy follow Thomas. They look inside, Fowler's not there Thomas: He's not there. Percy. James. I'll go follow Laserbeak. You too go back to the base and see what Ryan's up to. nods. Back at the base Crash Bandicoot: You feel pain after the upgrade, Ryan? nods. Percy and James arrive James: Ryan? How did you got hurt? Ryan F-Freeman: It's because of Sari's key. She used to upgrade herself and I. Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Transformersprimfan